Seks, papieros, ołówek
by fefasz
Summary: Ranek. Sasuke zapala papierosa, bierze ołówek do ręki i zaczyna rysować, całkowicie oddając się temu, od czego jest uzależniony.


Tekst z 6.04.2014. Betowała Pico.

* * *

Sasuke uwielbiał patrzeć na Naruto, szczególnie kiedy ten spał. Jego ciało, rozluźnione i spokojne, prezentowało się nieziemsko na podstarzałej kanapie, na której późnym wieczorem uprawiali seks. Ogromne okno, które znajdowało się tuż nad nim, umożliwiało promieniom słonecznym pieścić śniadą skórę Naruto, dodając jej tym samym blasku. Chłopak oddychał powoli i równomiernie, wypuszczając cicho powietrze przez nieznacznie rozchylone usta. Jego głowa odwrócona była w stronę Sasuke, który siedział w fotelu na przeciwko. Dla Uchihy nie było piękniejszego widoku od delikatnie zarumienionego Naruto, z licznymi malinkami pokrywającymi jego szyję oraz tors i z kropelkami spermy na brzuchu. Ideał.

Sasuke pochylił się w stronę podłogi, gdzie leżał jego szkicownik wraz z ołówkiem. Sięgnął po przybory i wyprostował się, by zaraz potem zsunąć się na krawędź z fotela w poszukiwaniu paczki papierosów. Znalazł ją wciśniętą pomiędzy oparcie a siedzenie i, nie tracąc ani chwili, wyciągnął jednego, zapalił i zaciągnął się nim głęboko, przymykając oczy. Wypuścił powoli dym z płuc, rozkoszując się pierwszą dawką nikotyny tego dnia. Usadowił się wygodnie i, trzymając papierosa w jednej dłoni a szkicownik opierając o kolano, zaczął rysować.

Kolejne kreski niemal bez jego udziału wypływały spod jego dłoni. Sasuke tylko trzymał ołówek, pozwalając, by to on przenosił jego myśli na kartkę. Co jakiś czas zerkał na Naruto, dalej pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Chciał uchwycić ten niesamowity obraz, zatrzymać go na zawsze i mieć tylko dla siebie.

Skupił się na rękach Naruto. Prawa, zgięta w łokciu, spoczywała lekko na jego brzuchu, unosząc się nieco z każdym oddechem. W palcach drugiej zaciskał prześcieradło okrywające jego krocze. Tak naprawdę tylko niewielki skrawek materiału, sam róg, zakrywał jego członka, a cała reszta leżała pognieciona i wymięta na podłodze. Sasuke ledwo mógł się powstrzymać przed ściągnięciem reszty prześcieradła z chłopaka. Sposób, w jaki się ułożyło, odsłaniając całkowicie jego biodro, tylko rozpalało zmysły Uchihy i nakręcało go do dalszej pracy. Czuł, że jego własny, niczym nieosłonięty penis, powoli twardnieje. Musiał jednak powstrzymać żądzę i skoncentrować się na rysunku.

Przeniósł wzrok na nogi Naruto. Umięśnione i kusząco rozchylone, zapraszały go do porzucenia pracy i wsunięcia się pomiędzy, tym samym oferując mu ciepło i przyjemność. Lewa, lekko zgięta w kolanie, była podtrzymywana przez oparcie, druga natomiast niemal całkowicie zsunęła się z kanapy, prawie dotykając stopą podłogi.

Dłoń Sasuke bezwiednie sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa. Automatycznie, niemal jak w transie, zbliżył go do ust. Zawsze palił podczas rysowania. To pozwalało mu się skoncentrować, zapomnieć o błahostkach i wyrzucić z umysłu niepotrzebne myśli. Wiedział, że przez to pali zbyt dużo, ale nie potrafił inaczej. To był nałóg, uzależnienie.

Jego trzy największe: seks z Naruto, papierosy i ołówek. Nie potrafił bez nich żyć, a mieć je wszystkie na raz.. Mógłby tak spędzić resztę życia. Kochając się ze swoim chłopakiem, a potem obserwować go, rysując i paląc fajki.

— Jesteś cholernie seksowny. Taki skupiony i z papierosem. — W pokoju rozległ się niski, zaspany głos. Sasuke podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Naruto. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, przyglądając mu się z zafascynowaniem. — Lubię na ciebie patrzeć, jak rysujesz.

— Od dawna nie śpisz? — zapytał Sasuke, wciągając dym do płuc ostatni raz przed zgaszeniem papierosa.

— Kilka minut. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać — wyjaśnił Uzumaki.

— To dlaczego teraz się odezwałeś?

— Bo wiem, że już kończysz. Inaczej patrzysz na rysunek — wytłumaczył. — Jak na całość, a nie konkretny fragment. Widzę też, że jesteś z niego zadowolony.

Sasuke prychnął cicho i odłożył szkicownik. Wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do kanapy, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z Naruto. Zatrzymał się tuż przy jego biodrze.

— Wydaje ci się, że tak dobrze mnie znasz, co? — Dotknął opuszkami palców rozgrzanej skóry. Drażnił chwilę podbrzusze Naruto, a następnie przesunął palcami wzdłuż pachwiny. — I, cholera, tym razem muszę przyznać ci rację. — Zabrał dłoń, tylko po to, by usadowić się między jego nogami, dokładnie tak, jak pragnął chwilę temu. Pochylił się nad Uzumakim, podtrzymując swój ciężar na ramionach obok jego głowy. Patrzył mu w oczy, bez pośpiechu przybliżając swoje usta do jego.

— No, pocałuj mnie, dupku — wyszeptał ze złością Naruto. W odpowiedzi Uchiha złapał jego dolną wargę między zęby i polizał. Przygryzł ją i puścił, niemal od razu jednak wpijając się w usta chłopaka. Całował go głęboko i niespiesznie, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem, zapachem i dotykiem.

— Mmm... — mruknął Naruto, odrywając się od niego. — Smakujesz papierosami. To mnie podnieca.

Sasuke poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o chłopaka.

— Czuję. — Wsunął palce w jego włosy i pociągnął lekko. Naruto syknął cicho, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

— I wiesz co jeszcze mnie podnieca? — wyszeptał. — Ołówek na twoim policzku. — Wyciągnął dłoń i kciukiem roztarł szarą smugę.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Pocałował go raz jeszcze, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego włosach. Drugą ręką przesunął wzdłuż boku Naruto, aż dotarł do uda, które uniósł lekko i pozwolił, by noga chłopaka objęła go w pasie. Papieros był. Rysunek też. Teraz czas na seks.


End file.
